1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for inhibiting a decline in learning and/or memory in animals and particularly to methods for using antioxidants inhibiting a decline in learning and/or memory in canine and feline animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing foods for animals such as dogs and cats, optimal physical health through good nutrition is an important goal. However, a diet which meets ordinary physical nutritional requirements may not be enough to provide the best nutrition for maximizing cognitive function, including learning and memory.
Dogs, cats, and many other animals are required to utilize their cognitive skills for many purposes in their interactions with humans, other animals and/or their environment. For example, working dogs (such as police dogs and guard dogs), hunting dogs, herding dogs (including sheepdogs), guide dogs, show dogs and search and rescue dogs are expected to demonstrate even higher levels of cognitive skills than dogs kept only as pets. Dogs and other animals of any age can demonstrate declines in learning ability and memory, resulting in frustration on the part of the owner or caregiver of the animal and the animal.
Decline in memory and learning ability in animals has largely been accepted as part of the cost of working and living with animals. Such declines are generally age-related and become most noticeable in aged and geriatric animals, but can also be an important limitation to the usefulness of working animals such as dogs and the enjoyment and companionship provided by pets and other in their young adult years, for example from about 1 to about 6 years of age. Given the problem, there is a need for new methods for inhibiting a decline in learning and/or memory in animals such as dogs and cats.